path_of_the_psychofandomcom-20200216-history
Series Creator
Series Creator The creator of the emmy-nominated YouTube series "Path of the Psycho" is known under the alias SuperMarioRichard. Richard, as his closest associates call him, is known for inspiring his own main character, Chodey , who is the relatable and lovable protaganist. Richard takes it upon himself to embody the character in every regard, including underage smoking, slitting his own wrist when a video failed to render on his crappy hardware because he spends all of his money on plushies so he can suck himself off to how many plushies he has, and by being edgy af. Richard is known by many to be an attractive and overall admirable lad. Sometimes his sexual orientation comes in to question among his fans, and the verdict most often decided upon is that Richard identifies as plushsexual, due to his past statements about Chodey. Background Richard Ramirez was born on September 11th, 2001. Richard weighed nineteen pounds when he came out of his mother (Selina Ortiz Ramirez)'s vaginal canal. Although he grew up in poverty, he was a happy child. He spent most of his time killing for sport and masturabating on the belly buttons' of prostitutes. By age eight, Richard was a feared pimp in the criminal underground of Alabama. Richard finally attracted the attention of respected actor Bill Cosby in 2010 when he mailed a tape of him digging up the body of Cosby's deceased son Ernest Cosby and sticking his penis down the skeleton's throat. Cosby immediately drove a car to Alabama and found Richard doing the dirty work with a body pillow. Cosby offered Richard the chance to be better and move to Hollywood. Unfortunately, Richard took Cosby up on only one of those options and moved to Hollywood. Richard thanked Cosby for bringing him to Hollywood, but right before Richard could shake Cosby's hand, Cosby suffered from a stroke and nearly died. Devastated by the loss of Cosby, Richard ran from the scene and was back to poverty. He was about to rob a liquor store when acclaimed actor Christian Slater walked over to him and told him to not rob the liquor store and rob the much better one across the street. Richard's life was finally getting better! Once he was an established friend of Slater, his criminal empire began expanding to heights Ramirez couldn't even imagine. Slater brought the boy to his home and immediately began planning a cocaine scam to have three cubic tons of pure Columbian cocaine sent to Hollywood and have evil studio executive Jerry Seinfeld pay for four. Slater's dastardly scheme sadly failed, and Slater was arrested and sent to jail for life. Ramirez was devastated by the loss of his friend and began going to acting school. Ramirez spent four years in acting school to become an actor, pushing his schemes to the sidelines. Ramirez starred in multiple theater performances of acclaimed Broadway play "The Book of Mormon" before being rediscovered by Bill Cosby, who conveniently forgot about him after his stroke. Bill Cosby told Ramirez that he was doing good work but could be doing better. Ramirez, annoyed by Cosby's words about how he could be doing better, began writing a cynical series about a teenager that slowly begins a path to psychosis. Unfortunately, every single executive and actor that he pitched the series to told him that network television would never allow him to make a series so serious and violent. Richard contemplated suicide many times in the coming weeks, due to having no money because he quit his job to work on his script and the fact that nobody liked his script. Fortunately, when Richard was in an alleyway to buy heroin so he could overdose and die, Chris Rock ran past him and grabbed his wallet, yelling "Ha ha, sucka! You've been Rocked!". Richard ran after Chris and cut off some of his flesh before realizing Chris was the star of his favorite film (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa). Richard bought Chris coffee and apologized for his outburst. Chris stated, "It's all good in the hood, nigga. I've been needing some actions in my life." Richard immediately realized that he could capitalize off of his series if Chris Rock produced it. Ramirez grabbed his script and showed it to Chris Rock. Chris Rock stated, "Damn, nigga! You got good pencil skills!" and immediately pitched it to every major television company. Unfortunately, the executives rejected it yet again. Both Chris and Richard were contemplating suicide when Richard remembered that Youtube existed. Ramirez immediately pitched it to Youtube, and they loved it. The producers at Youtube Red put all of their money into it. Unfortunately, the pilot episode flopped so bad that their stocks fell farther than a suicide jumper at Niagara Falls. Ramirez then had to resort to using plushies to create his series. Fortunately, the second episode got over one thousand views in its first week of being posted. Ramirez used his ad revenue to gain access to the actors he had intended to always have in the series. The rest is history.Category:Characters